Numerous attempts have been made, including that disclosed in the parent application, Ser. No. 09/476,077, to lift or lift and move large objects, such as with jacks or dollies. Such objects can be large rolls of paper as in the parent application.
Printers used in industrial and commercial applications, such as in paper mills and warehouses, often use a large paper roll having a hollow core as a starting material to print high volumes of letters and forms. These paper rolls are typically over three feet in diameter, and each one can weigh several hundred pounds or more. It is difficult, if not impossible, for an individual to move a roll of paper of this size without the use of powered machinery and without damaging the paper.
Large rolls of paper are usually handled or transported in a vertical position with the aid of the ordinary two-wheeled factory truck or by simply rolling the roll across the floor. Handling rolls of paper in this manner can cause considerable damage to the exposed paper along the outer surface of the roll, especially the outer edges of the roll. Because of the damage to the end of the roll, it is often necessary to cut off and throw away the outer layers of the paper. Sometimes the damage to a roll of paper is so great that a significant part of the roll is rendered entirely unfit for its intended use, resulting in a substantial loss of money and resources. No satisfactory means for allowing an individual to handle a single roll of paper has been available. It would be desirable to provide a convenient means and a method of handling and transporting a large roll of paper from a pallet to a desired location in a less cumbersome manner without requiring lifting of the roll or allowing the roll to contact the floor.
Attempts have been made to provide a device to facilitate the handling and transporting of large rolls of paper. U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,611 describes a truck skid for handling large rolls of paper. The truck skid provides a skid or an incline onto which a roll of paper must be moved in order to load the roll on the truck skid. Rolling the paper up the skid or incline requires a significant amount of physical effort by an individual. Furthermore, the truck skid is not configured to receive a roll of paper from a raised surface such as a pallet without raising or lowering the roll. Several of the truck skids described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,611 cannot be stacked on top of each other or otherwise arranged to save space when not in use and it would be inefficient and expensive to store and provide an inventory of several of the truck skids loaded with paper.
The dolly described in the parent application provides a solution for transporting the large rolls of paper. Similar problems are presented when it is desired to move a vehicle, such as in a parking lot, in a variety of directions. There is a need for a system, which will allow the vehicle to be moved in any desired direction, such as sideways to closely fit the vehicles in a space. It also would be desirable to be able to move the vehicle without the ignition key. Thus, the vehicle occupant could park the vehicle on the system and the parking attendant or attendants easily can move the vehicle in any direction, as desired, to minimize the required parking space.